


A Dish Served Light

by displayheartcode



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lopen wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dish Served Light

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading WoR and holy crap was it good. 
> 
> Now I don't think Lopen''s surge is going to be that, but it was fun to think about. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Honestly, my writing will never be like Brandon Sanderson's. He's in a league of his own.

Lopen’s new arm leaked with Stormlight. He proudly bulged the new limb, showing off the muscle that was still growing. “Pretty impressive, eh?”

Kaladin sighed and raised his head, the only thing that wasn’t stuck to the wall. “Yes, Lopen,” he said for the umpteenth time. He stared at the spheres that had fallen from his pouch that were now scattered on the floor. He drew in a deep breath and breathed in the Light, using that to loosen the hold. The tempest flickered in his veins, releasing a sense of vertigo that came with being held upside down. Storm it, the Herdazian had surprised him with the appearance of his regrown arm, and the Light that was leaving his mouth. Oh, Storms, Lopen was one of _them_ now… 

How many Radiants were now out there? he wondered. How many were just becoming into their powers? What was triggering them _? I’m starting to sound like Shallan,_ Kaladin realized, but he couldn’t help it. His thoughts were rolling in his head like spheres. Lopen could Lash, Kaladin wasn’t alone when it came to his powers, but it had to be someone that greeted him with “Guess what I can do, gancho?” before Lashing him to the wall upside down.

“It’s a thing of beauty,” Lopen said. He flexed his working fingers, watching with awestruck eyes as Stormlight came off the tips like smoke. He waved his hand in the air, leaving streaks of Light shimmering and then fading into nothing. “You think I can fly like you, gancho?”

“Well, seeing as how you _stuck_ me to the wall…” Kaladin dropped to the floor on his feet and released the Light. He rubbed his temples and glared at the fellow Bridgeman.

Lopen’s face split into a grin. His whole image seemed to give off a slight glow. “I’m a Knight, one of the Radiants, I’m—“

“You Lashed me to the wall!” Kaladin repeated.

“Is that what it’s called?” Lopen rolled his shoulder, wanting to try working every new muscle and ligament. “And now I have to find two-armed Herdazian jokes. Do you know how hard that’s going to be?” 

“Lopen—“

 _“Knight_ Lopen,” he corrected. “O Radiant One can work, too.”


End file.
